Fairylies
by cinnamon988
Summary: In tales your mother reads you, you are the beautiful Princess. But in real life, sometimes you are just the Ugly Sister.


Fairylies

When you were really young, you always loved to listen to your mother's voice as she was reading you a story. Usualy the story didn't even matter. It could be about dragons, elves or fairies, it didn't matter. All you wanted was the knowledge that she was with you and you were the most precious thing in the whole universe in those minutes.

When you were older, not old enough to stop your mother reading the tales for you, you started to listen to the tales themselves. They enchanted you. All the wise queens, the righteous kings, beautiful princesses and the charming princes on white horses. You realised, that when your mother was reading them for you, all the stories were about you. For her, you were the princess, and her beliefs's rubbed down on you. Unfortunately.

Because before you realised, they stopped being 'just tales'. They morphed into something more. They became your hope for a good future, a happy life. A life where you were the princess, and the prince was coming to love you 'til death do you apart. Sure, you knew that there were no fairitales without villains, but you believed that the goodness and love will always win the battle against them.

When you started your life as an adult, you still believed in your happy ending. You thought that all the bad things that happened were the part of your tale. Envious and sheming girls were the Ugly Sisters who tried to ruin your life, your father's lover was the Evil Witch and your first boss took the role of the Seven-Headed Dragon.

And of course, there was Him, your Prince Charming. He wasn't blonde just rather rude, and had no white horse, just a big blue box. These little things were all warning signs, but you ignored them. You believed he was your One, and you were his.

For a very long time you didn't want to admit your mistake. You were sure your love would win. And it was a very big slap in the face when you realised the truth. That he's already had a princess on his own. You soon learned that she wasn't an unearthly beauty. She wasn't the richest or the smartest or the best. Just a shop girl. A blonde shopgirl.

This little fact angered you to no end. He not only chose one that wasn't you, but he loved someone who was beneath you. An uneducated girl from a council estate instead of a smart woman like you. You were sure it was just a mistake. He must've been under some kind of spell she casted. So you buried yourself in books, trying to find out more about her, to prove that she was an evil witch, a blond enchantress, just like your father's girlfriend.

You were in the middle of saving the world, battling the Sorcerer when realisation dawned on you. Once upon a time she was doing the same thing you were, for him. She wasn't an evil witch, but a princess. Like you were, before you transformed into an ugly sister.

The realisation hurt. You've become the thing you feared and hated in your whole life.

This had to stop, there was no doubt. You packed your things and let him go, let him love his princess. And to your suprise, it felt good. You weren't the Ugly Sister anymore.

The first weeks were hard. You've lost your faith in the tales, you were ready to settle down for the next best thing. If you couldn't be a princess, you'll be the Fairy Godmother. The one that helps.

Then your mother visited you, and it changed everything. You told her everything about him and her and your temporary status as the Ugly Sister. She just shook her head and laughed. Told you that you were silly, then told you another tale, and it helped you understand.

Understand that you can't be just the princess or the witch or the ugly sister. In life you are all of them.

You are the princess for your family and for the prince who will find you one day; an ugly sister or evil witch to the other princesses who love your prince. You can't be one without the other.

With this knowledge you re-entered the World, ready to find love again.

This time you were smarter. You weren't looking for a Prince, just a man you love and who loves you.

You've learned that he could take the form of a Prince, but often he was just the Hunter or the Peasant or maybe the Big Bad Wolf.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

that's it. feel free to review, to flame or to tell me off posting the fruit of my utter boredom

have a nice day

a/n.: i corrected the grammar, i hope it's easier to read


End file.
